


John Segundus Gets Laid

by touchmytardis



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: :), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Facials, Henry Lascelles really likes come, John Segundus blushing, John Segundus really gets a lot of D, John Segundus really likes the D, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Snowballing, There is actual lube too don't worry, Threesome - M/M/M, and a bit of come play, no seriously John Segundus really does get laid, oh and also a bit of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchmytardis/pseuds/touchmytardis
Summary: the plot is this: John Segundus gets laid.
Relationships: John Segundus/Henry Lascelles/John Childermass
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you did not come here from tumblr, I'm very happy to tell you that this started out as a response to the ask "Any Segundus/Childermass/Lascelles thoughts?" 
> 
> I had thoughts.  
> they were dirty.
> 
> FYI there's mentions of an enchantment but I will have you all know this is 100% consensual, and even though Henry Lascelles is involved there is no violence. please let me know if I missed tagging something!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In the summer of 1810, John Segundus went to London. His acquaintance Jonathan Strange (who insisted that they were friends, not mere acquaintances) had invited him to experience the city, to see some of the new magic Strange had learned under the tutelage of Gilbert Norrell and to spend time with Strange and his wife, Arabella. One morning, Strange suggested that he and Segundus visit Norrell, claiming that he was “sure Norrell would love to meet you again!” Segundus, however, was not so certain. In fact, he thought it more likely that Norrell did not want to meet him but that he might perhaps be courteous in front of Mr Strange. He did not need to worry about this for long, because when they arrived at the house in Hanover Square, Segundus was rather pleased to learn that Norrell was very busy indeed. A small man with rosy cheeks asked Strange why he was not in there already and so Segundus was left alone (the small man ignored him once Strange had entered the room Norrell was supposedly in) in the house.

Other gentlemen might be offended to be abandoned in such a way, but not John Segundus. He was kind and patient, and felt rather proud that he had accompanied Strange to the house on a day where something important and exciting was happening. After some moments, Segundus began to feel curious about the rest of the house, and decided that he would look for a footman or butler and ask them to give him a tour. He walked up the narrow stairs and walked some way down a corridor when he heard the strangest sounds. Oh no, was there a fight? He heard grunting and the sounds of something or someone being pushed. He looked around, but saw no one who could help, so he decided to be brave and flung the door open. Two figures were pressed against the wall and they – _oh,_ that did not look like a fight at all. Segundus felt his cheeks growing warm and a shiver running down his spine and then he was sure Strange and Norrell must be doing some magic down in the library because he was feeling light-headed (this was how he often felt the presence of magic) and his body was starting to react in the most uncomfortable of ways.

“Well, are you just gonna stand here?” the man pinning the other man against the wall asked, looking at Segundus with his queer dark eyes (Segundus was sure he had seen those eyes before!). But Segundus did not look at his eyes for very long because (o _h my!_ ) it seemed he was touching the handsome and tall man in some very obscene places.

Segundus was certainly not just going to stand there! It would be most inappropriate of him to just _“stand there”_ , so he blinked once, twice and then entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“Who is that?” the handsome and tall man said, looking just a bit put off and wrinkling his nose, (surely he could not find Segundus that appalling?). “Do you know there are two buttons missing from your waistcoat?”

“Oh be nice Henry,” the queer dark man said and Segundus thought that was very kind of him, until he continued. “Fewer to unbutton, no?”

“Hm, I suppose so,” the man named Henry said, raising an eyebrow at Segundus before turning his attention back to the other man. It was a most peculiar situation, and Segundus knew he really should be leaving! He could tell these were gentlemen, and yet it seemed as though they were about to ravage one another. Segundus blushed. He was sure to be leaving at any moment now.

“Sirs, I beg your pardon, it seems I am quite unable to leave this room.”

“Childermass! Have you enchanted the poor sod?”

The queer, dark man with the queer name ( _Childermass_?) let out a huff of laughter and Segundus could have sworn he winked!

“I do not feel enchanted, sirs. but please, do not let me interrupt.”

Only after the words had spilled from his lips did Segundus realise what he had just said. Oh, he was mortified! He felt his cheeks heat up again and he was about to apologise and leave, he really was - but at that moment Childermass sunk to his knees in front of the handsome man and, _oh_!

There John Segundus was, watching as two strange men engaged in the ancient art of fellatio, in Gilbert Norrell’s house in London. His life had certainly changed since the first time he had - oh! oh, was not the man on his knees Norrell’s servant? Had he not seen him when he and his friend, Mr Honeyfoot, has visited Norrell up in the North? He considered asking but felt that it was rude, how would Childermass be able to answer with his mouth preoccupied?

Henry had a hand on the back of Childermass’ head, his hair was long and it almost looked as though Henry was pulling at it. Segundus had stopped caring about his blush, and was now wondering if they had perhaps even forgotten that he was there. Perhaps that was a good thing? Perhaps that meant that he could keep looking? His erection was pressing against his breeches, but he could not (would not) do anything about it now. He simply watched as Henry threw his head back while his hand pushed and pulled at Childermass’ head.

Oh to be in his place! Oh to be in _either_ of those men’s places! To suck or to be sucked thusly. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and he was _aching_ to touch himself (or better yet, touch these two handsome men). He must have been so distracted (by watching Henry’s lips move as he whispered things Segundus could not hear and by the sounds emitted by Childermass’ wet mouth) that he forgot himself completely and let out a sound that was embarrassingly akin to a moan.

Henry’s eyes flew open and he turned his attention to Segundus, and a most wicked smile spread on his (oh so handsome) face. His hand stilled.

“Childermass,” he said, voice all thick and breathy, “I think our new friend is feeling neglected.”

Segundus did not need to make a choice. staying or leaving or pretending to be invisible or (and Segundus did not think he would have had the courage to do this) join them. The two men made the decision for him. Childermass got up from the floor and gave Henry the most scandalous kiss Segundus had ever seen (especially considering where Childermass’ mouth had just been!), it sounded wet and there were hissing noises.

And then Childermass left Henry (who was now leaning against the wall and lazily stroking himself) and approached Segundus. A thousand thoughts must have passed through his head as the dark and mysterious man approached him. Many of these thoughts were sensibly telling him to leave - this situation was so extraordinary and Segundus was not entirely sure this was legal, buggery or no. What if Strange was looking for him, what if these men meant to harm him? However, louder than these thoughts (louder than anything Segundus had ever heard!) was his need, his desire to please this queer man, to make him hiss into Segundus’ mouth just as he had done with Henry. And in the midst of all these thoughts, there was Childermass! His eyes were dark and brown, much like Segundus’ own, and they were full of promises, lust and... magic? He was right in front of Segundus now, and he leaned in and whispered:

“I may have enchanted you, John Segundus, but only because you wanted it.”

Segundus wondered how Childermass knew his name, and surely this man was no magician? Why did Norrell and Strange claim to be the only practical magicians in England if there was a third magician right here? And what sort of magic would this be? Surely nothing Segundus had ever read of! He moistened his lips and was about to ask all these questions when Childermass kissed him, and _oh_ what a kiss! It had been years since he had last been kissed (unless you count the kisses on his cheek that the Honeyfoots’ daughters would leave) and this was... well, magical!

Childermass’ lips were soft and swollen (from his previous activities, Segundus presumed), and his hands were on Segundus’ hips and it was so very gentle, nothing like the thing he had witnessed between him and Henry only moments ago, and yet it had the very same effect on Segundus’ body! He heard himself whimper, and then it was as though he could no longer control himself, because his hands (that had been uselessly resting along his sides until now) were now upon Childermass’ body, clumsily trying to touch as much of him as possible; touching his hair and stroking his back and finally sliding down to his buttocks, where he bravely took a firm hold and pulled the other man closer. The sounds Childermass made were enough to make Segundus blush all over again, so dark and rough! And, _oh_ , the feeling of Childermass body against his own, of Childermass’ erection pressing against his abdomen! He was ever so hopeful that he might get a chance to put his mouth on it (perhaps even - oh, he could not even dare to hope)!

Childermass opened his mouth ever so slightly, and there it was, that scandalously wet kiss! Segundus was trying to keep quiet (he was generally a very quiet man) but he was under a spell and he could not help it, he moaned into Childermass’ mouth when their tongues met and he really and truly _could not_ help it! He was coming quite undone in this queer, dark man’s arms and he thrust his hips against him and was so pleased when he heard Childermass groan again. At last, the lack of oxygen forced them apart. Segundus kept his eyes closed, savouring the moment and catching his ragged breath and so he did not see that Henry had moved.

“Oh!” exclaimed Segundus, surprised at the sudden touch on his shoulders, but then Henry's hands moved to his front and started unbuttoning his waistcoat while his body pressed against Segundus’ backside and his next “ _oh_ ” was of a quieter, more breathless sort. He turned his gaze downward and thought Henry’s hands might be the finest hands he had ever seen. Such soft and pale skin! Such long and slender fingers! Segundus wondered (quite shamelessly at this point!) what those fingers might feel like if they were wrapped around his member, or perhaps pushing their way inside of him. Childermass continued kissing him while Henry (with his clever fingers) removed his waistcoat, neckcloth and started on his shirt. But (as Segundus himself had learned when undressing in the dark) no matter how clever ones fingers might be, unbuttoning the many buttons on Segundus finest shirt was impossible when one could not see it! And so Henry let out a frustrated sound, and then dipped his fingers into Segundus’ breeches to pull the shirt up in a most rough manner, and then (oh, and _then!_ ) he finally felt those long and smooth fingers on his skin. 

Had he not been pinned between the two men, Segundus was quite sure he would have fallen over in a swoon by now!

“Can you get it off?”

Henry was pressed rather tightly against Segundus and he could feel his breath against his neck when he spoke - and then he felt his lips! A trail of soft kisses (sadly interrupted by that blasted shirt which Childermass was now dutifully working on) and then Henry did the most curious thing! His tongue brushed against Segundus’ earlobe, and then he gently tugged at it with his teeth and Segundus felt a new heat spread from his lower body all the way up to his cheeks. A gasp escaped his lips and oh no _oh no_ Childermass’ hands were working on the buttons of his breeches now and Henry’s fingertips were moving ever so lightly across his skin and it was almost too much!

“Oh, sirs... Please, I-”

Henry put a hand on Segundus’ chin and turned his head as far back as possible before covering his mouth with his own and (oh, oh oh!) his other hand was on Segundus’ hip - pulling him closer, pressing his erection against Segundus’ backside. Henry was a much softer kisser than Childermass, lithe and slow movements and thw way his free hand moved over his cheek, that light dancing of fingertips down his jaw sent shivers down his body. And _Childermass_! Childermass was ( _finally!_ ) pulling down Segundus’ breeches and kneeling in front of him and Segundus wanted to warn him but Henry’s tongue felt so good and he tasted of tea. He was moaning, shivering, and then Childermass’ hands were on the back of his thighs and he wrapped moistened lips around Segundus’ cock and oh no - Segundus felt that familiar tightening feeling in all og his body! Before Childermass had even taken all of him in his mouth, he pulled away from Henry’s kiss to give Childermass a polite warning but he could not find the words, he could only moan – and so he came in Childermass’ mouth.

”I am so sorry, sir!”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, John Segundus gets laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just read the (updated) tags I don't want anyone to be squicked out.

John Segundus was quite certain he would have fallen over had Henry not been standing right behind him, with his arms wrapped around his middle. Henry (gentle, kind Henry) showed Segundus to the chair (how had he not noticed that there was a chair in the room?) and then he hurried to Childermass’ side. Oh, poor Childermass! To not even have been warned!

He had expected Childermass to spit his spend out right away, but when he did not, Segundus was sure he had already swallowed it (a thought he was enjoying very much) but it seemed he had done neither! He watched as Henry sunk to his knees next to Childermass, pulling him in for a kiss and oh _my –_ the kiss was quite possibly the most indecent thing yet! While he could only see some of what passed between them, what he did saw made his (already warm) cheeks hot and his (previously exhausted) cock stir; what passed between them, it seemed, was Segundus’ semen! 

”Oh!” he exclaimed (as he was no longer able to contain his surprise), which made the two men turn their attention to him. They both looked positively flushed, and Henry had some of Segundus’ spend around his mouth and (oh my) with his eyes still on Segundus’, he started undressing Childermass. Segundus particularly enjoyed Childermass’ arms. The two men got up from the floor and they moved to the desk (there were all sorts of furniture in this room!) as the unbuttoning (and kissing) continued.

Oh, but what a wonderful sight! They were both entirely undressed now, Childermass was leaned against the desk and Henry standing next to him. To see both their erections in their full glory! Henry took hold of Childermass member and begun stroking him with those long fingers and slow movements. Segundus could not quite hear what words Childermass whispered into Henry’s ear, but the way he gasped and pulled Childermass even closer, kissing him ferociously, made him think it must have been something most interesting. Segundus watched a few moments longer, watching Henry’s hand and listening to Childermass’ muffled moans. Oh, the sounds from the Childermass’ mouth were enough to put Segundus in a braver mindset; indeed, it put him in a mindset in which he dared express his deepest wishes!

”Sirs,” he started, and waited until he once again had both their attention. “Might I – that is to say, would it be acceptable if I were to suck you?”

”Oh Christ,” blasphemed Childermass in his rough voice. ”Yes.”

”But whom are you speaking to?” asked Henry.

Segundus licked his lips and knelt in front of them,”Both of you,” and oh, he did not think he had ever said anything quite so bold! Indeed, he had not not ever _done_ anything so bold before, but here he was, tasting two men most enthusiastically! It was a bit awkward, and it was (sadly) not possible for him to take both of them in his mouth at once (as both cocks were very pleasantly sized), so he licked and sucked and tasted and revelled in the sounds the two men made. First Childermass and then Henry and then they moved closer to one another and (with his tongue) Segundus could taste both men at once! Oh but then, after what seemed to Segundus as only a minute or so, Henry moved away.

”Childermass, do you have the-,” he said, and Segundus could feel Childermass shifting a bit possibly reaching for something on the desk, ”yes.”

Segundus looked up, still kneeling in front of Childermass, and oh how dark his eyes were!

”Here,” Childermass said, pulling Segundus up just a bit. Just enough so that he could put his hands on Childermass’ thighs and bend down to take all of him into his mouth. Oh how he loved the feeling of a fully erect cock in his mouth! The soft skin against his tongue and the back of his throat, the taste of it and the way he would close his lips around it and that (oh so wonderful) feeling of it sliding in and out of his mouth until he could barely breathe! It sounded as though Childermass was thoroughly enjoying it as well, and that made Segundus’ heart swell with pride.

”Henry,” Childermass gasped.

”Come now, surely you must trust me with this.” Henry said (though it sounded a bit like a question) and Segundus did not quite comprehend what he meant (not at all, if he were completely honest), but it did not seem very important as he was preoccupied. But then… oh, Segundus had not thought he could be happier, but then he felt a hand on his behind – and it was spreading him wide open. He had so desperately wanted to feel Henry’s fingers and there they were, between his buttocks, slick and gentle and then OH! Segundus moaned (which felt a bit odd with a cock in his mouth) when he felt a finger press against his entrance. He could not believe his luck; he could not believe what these two men were doing to him! If this truly was an enchantment it was one he wished he could learn! To be able to perform such magic…!

”Christ,” Childermass blasphemed again, ”sir, I need to-” and then he was lifting Segundus’ head from his cock. ”Surely you do not wish to wear me out before I fuck you?”

”Sir!” Segundus gasped. Such language! Uttered by a fine gentleman in a gentleman’s house! He was shocked, but then he felt Henry’s finger slip into his behind (such a long finger!) and oh, maybe this sort of language was justified in such a situation? ”Oh _sir_!” Segundus pushed himself against Henry, willing him further inside but not quite succeeding. It was awkward with his hands on Childermass’ thighs, and Childermass seemed to realise this, so he lifted Segundus’ hands to the edge of the desk and removed himself. He was ever so considerate!

With his hands holding onto the edge of the desk, he could adjust himself a bit – arch his back and spread his legs. To make it easier for his new friends, as it seemed they had grand plans for him. Oh how he longed to be taken! Henry slipped another finger inside of him and those long and clever fingers moved about in and out of him in such a manner that Segundus almost lost his grip on the desk!

”He is almost ready for you,” said Henry, and his fingers stopped moving for a moment and it sounded very much as though the two men were kissing.

”Please, _please_ ,” Henry continued with a rather muffled voice. ”Get him nice and slippery for me!” Oh, but was that not what Henry was doing right now? Yet again, Segundus was not sure what he meant, but, again, it was not very important, was it? Henrys fingers were now thrusting in and out of Segundus’ behind and his other hand (oh oh that other hand!) cupped his bollocks and oh how glad he was now that he had already climaxed once! He was moaning (hopefully quietly), gasping and (hopefully more rarely) making much less courteous sounds (and words). He briefly wondered where in the house they might be – and hoped that it was not directly above the library or some other occupied room. Henry slowly started pulling his fingers out again, this time parting them ever so slightly as they moved out of him; stretching him just a bit more, and then (oh dear lord) Henry’s fingers circled his entrance a few times before he pulled away.

Segundus was quite still then, trying to calm his breathing while waiting for what he hoped would be one of the gentlemen’s cock to enter him in place of those fingers. At last, he felt a hand on his lower back and then heard Childermass low voice: ”Sir, I’ve wanted to do this since we first met in York.”

This? Surely he had not wanted to bugger Segundus since they first met! _O_ _h_ , but that was indeed what he had meant because finally, finally he felt Childermass’ erection between his cheeks.

”Oh, sir. Please!” Segundus leaned a bit forward, bent his back just a bit more, and then (dear Lord!) the wonderful pressure as Childermass was pushing himself with full determination, making his way inside of Segundus ever so slowly. Oh but he could no longer wait! Segundus took a deep breath and, remembering his previous intimate encounters, he relaxed his body and let Childermass in, past that first tight muscle and then he bravely pushed himself backward, willing Childermass’ cock deep inside.

”Fuck. Christ. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Childermass groaned. He held his hips still as he bent down towards the desk, took hold of Segundus’ wrists and bent him further down onto the desk. And then, to Segundus great delight, he started moving his hips. Slow, small movements. It was quite different from what he was used to, much gentler and more… intent. As though Childermass wanted to make sure that Segundus could feel how far inside of him he was! Oh, Segundus never wanted that gentle rocking it to end! But as it were, Childermass had been near his completion for a long time, and it seemed that buggering Segundus was just what he needed to climax.

Childermass had just started thrusting faster, he was breathing heavily and -

”Oh, oh, fill him! Please!” Henry exclaimed and with that comment, Childermass’ fingers dug into Segundus’ forearms and he groaned loudly and did just what Henry had asked. Oh! The feeling of that sticky warmth inside of him was wonderful. Childermass rested his head on Segundus’ back and breathed deeply.

”He’s fucking… ah. Good,” Childermass mumbled. He pulled out, and Segundus shivered when the cool air reached his wet arse. The cold did not last long, however, because now Henry was there! Oh, was he ever there! Segundus had been certain (and hopeful) that he, too, would simply take him, but now he felt his – oh dear – his tongue! Henry wrapped a hand around Segundus’ cock as his tongue made its way from Segundus’ bollocks, and all the way up to his behind (oh, Segundus could feel Childermass spend beginning to leak out of him) and then (oh sweet Lord) for a brief moment inside.

“Mmhh,” Henry murmured, seemingly delighted to be tasting Childermass’ semen. ”Will you ride me?” he asked then, and Segundus (who was feeling very flustered indeed) did not know what he meant!

”Sir?”

Henry took hold of Segundus shoulder and gently manoeuvred him up and around, so that he was facing Henry again. He pressed a quick kiss (oh, his lips were sticky!) to Segundus’ mouth and then laid down on the floor. There was some sort of rug there! How convenient! He was on his back, leaning upon his arms so that his upper body was lifted from the floor and Segundus could not help but lick his lips when he looked upon Henry’s handsome, bare body!

”Go on, Mr Segundus,” said Childermass, who was standing in some other corner of the room. Segundus did not look, he was much too distracted by the sight in front of him. ”On top of him!”

”Oh, but- I’m afraid I am something of a mess. Surely you would have me clean up first?”

To this, Henry simply groaned. He bit his bottom lip and oh lord, was he handsome! Segundus assumed that meant ”no” and so he begun to sit down.

”And then one leg on each side of him… yes,” Childermass instructed.

Oh but with his legs spread thusly, he could feel even more of Childermass’ spend trickling out! Dear lord, Henry was whining! He lowered himself onto Henry’s cock (oh dear, it felt as though it was bigger than Childermass’!) and he was ever so glad he had already been stretched and slicked by them both! There was a bit of discomfort, but Segundus did not mind (in truth, he found the little hint of pain rather thrilling) and so he kept going until that topmost part of Henry slid past that tight muscle and into him. Henry let out another whine, and oh how Segundus loved to make men whine (or indeed to moan, or even shout)!

”Do you feel me?” asked Childermass.

”Yes,” answered Henry. ”Oh, Christ how I feel you!”

What a curious, and wonderful sensation! To be the one being… To have the other person inside of oneself but not being… Oh! Segundus had trouble finding the words! It felt as though he was giving, even though he was, in fact, receiving. He was… Oh, he was buggering Henry with his arse (and thoroughly enjoying it)! Slowly, oh so slowly, he sunk down, taking more and more of Henry into himself and oh! Oh! He had taken all of Henry now! To be filled so completely! To feel Henry inside of him while he still had some of Childermass left in there! To look at Henry’s face and see all his reactions, his closed eyes and mouth just a bit open and gasping and sometimes biting down on his lip – a most wonderous sight!

Segundus might have happily stayed like this for quite some time, but it seemed as though Henry was not going to last long at all! And so he started to move – slowly raising himself off of Henry’s cock and then sliding down again – and then he repeated this movement several times and oh sweet Lord! How had he never done it this way before? He was well and truly riding Henry now now, he had found a rhytm and he could feel the entire lenght of Henry’s member inside of him before moving up again, almost all the way, just so he could feel that wonderful slide when he slipped back down.

”Oh Hell!” Segundus blasphemed.

He could not keep quiet any longer! His legs were feeling weak and he was experiencing such pleasure, he was now suspecting he would not last very long either! It was as though Henry had heard him, because now his fingers slid over Segundus’ cock!

”Oh, please!” Segundus gasped, but Henry simply took hold of his hand, and so instructed Segundus to stroke himself!

”No but-”

Segundus did not need to finish his sentence because at that very moment Henry put his hands upon Segundus’ hips and held him as he started to thrust up – into Segundus.

”Oh! Oh! Oh!”

Segundus stroked himself, trying to keep the same pace as Henry.

”Come on sir!” Henry hissed between his moans. ”On my face!”

Henry was moving oh so fast and Segundus had to stroke himself very fast indeed to keep up and then! And there! And just so, just a little bit harder and deeper.

“Oh Hell!” blasphemed Segundus. ”Oh fuck!”

That sweet release! Segundus’ hand stilled upon his cock and he gasped and watched as his spend reached Henry’s face; his lips and his chin! Segundus was not sure if it was this or the buggering that brought Henry to his climax, but oh he was loud! Henry kept his hands on Segundus’ hips, keeping him still as he spilled into him.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, John Segundus has already gotten laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A SHORT EPILOGUE.

What a lovely day this had turned out to be! Segundus had thought that he would have to spend the day being scrutinized by Gilbert Norrell, forced to spend hours sitting next to books he would not be allowed to touch. He never did find out what Henry had been doing in the house, or what spell had been cast upon them (though he was quite sure the spell had been broken some time after he had first climaxed) or indeed, if Henry and Childermass even were magicians!

After they had washed up, Henry left first. Childermass and Segundus stayed behind for some moments (in which there were kisses and conversations which Segundus never could recall) before going downstairs. Oh, and there was his friend!

”Mr Strange!” exclaimed Segundus.

”Oh, I thought perhaps you had left! I do apologize for making you wait!”

Before Segundus could reply (which he found he could not very easily do; lying did not come easy to an honest man like John Segundus) Childermass answered for him.

”Ah, no worries sir! I gave him quite a thorough tour of the house.”

”Did you indeed?” Strange sounded very pleased with this, perhaps relieved that he had not left his friend all alone.

”Oh, shall we go meet with Mr Norrell now?” asked Segundus, though he suspected they would not, as a footman was just then bringing Strange’s coat.

”I had entirely forgotten!” exclaimed Strange. ”I’m afraid Norrell has had quite an exciting morning and will most likely-”

”Perhaps the two of you could return some other day,” Childermass interrupted, and Segundus was sure he had seen the smallest of smiles directed at him just then! It was agreed that Childermass would send them an invite to join Norrell for luncheon the next day, and then (after having very awkwardly said their good byes) Strange and Segundus left.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you had to read this trashy, nasty, filth. Thank you.


End file.
